my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
JJ Kirkey
JJ Kirkey (John Joanna Kirkey) is a Gym Teacher in Maple Cross Academy, and is also the youngest male teacher in the Academy's Reserve Course, and was also a Basketball and Volleyball champion. He is also a student of former music teacher, Wilson, who was dead after he defeated his rival, Dag Appearance JJ has a tallish young attractive adult body, with short, messed blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a white buttoned shirt underneath his green jacket, and also wears a bow-tie, which is brown and has a golden clip in the middle, holding it all together. he wears black pants with a zipper. He has brown shoes that he wears and also has a nice golden arm bracelet on the left side of his arm When JJ's in Gym, he wears a blue sleeveless shirt with different black pants, and also wears white and red shoes, that cover his feet along with his black socks Personality JJ has a cheerful and also a western-like personality. He likes to help people in his gym class, by talking western-like, similar to his mentor, Wilson. JJ always admired Wilson's passion to music, and also his wisdom because of him being 57 years old When JJ was a student and was taught music from Wilson, he had a childish personality, and always liked to have fun. JJ was always told to stay in class from Wilson, which makes him sometimes angry, other times, it makes him happy because he's with Wilson. After Wilson died after defeating his rival, his personality changed from happy and childish, to a adult-like and sad. He would spend his lunch inside the music class, and he wouldn't talk to anyone for a long time, until he was named Gym teacher, because it was his favorite. His personality changed to happy and childish again, but this time he would help anyone out with a kind and cheerful and sometimes western-like personality Backstory JJ was born from a family that had a very big farm in Nunavut. When JJ's father was arrested for stealing money so they could have a lifetime, he and his mother were forced to move into Toronto, and JJ was forced to take a school, and he had a so-so life there until he went into Maple Cross Academy When JJ was at the academy, he 1st had a boring life, until he had Music class. When he saw Wilson, he at 1st wasn't interested, until Wilson taught him that music has a sympathy of changing someone's life. JJ was amazed because of this, so he decided to stay at that classroom and make it his homeroom. He and Wilson would talk to each other about music. When he was about to graduate Maple Cross Academy, his school was under attack by a group of Vigilantes, who were all lead by a ruthless Vigilante named Dag. JJ wanted to fight, but Wilson fought Dag because they both knew each other when they were JJ's age. When he saw Wilson die after he defeated Dag, he was heartbroken and he also attended his funeral. When Wilson died, JJ started to eat his lunch alone, and also didn't talk to anyone until he was hired to become a gym teacher from Alexander James Theodore Videlan. His life started to change and he was happy again, but he still had his memories of Wilson inside his mind. He now knew that Wilson would always be with him inside his heart. Powers and Abilities JJ is really great at playing various sports and games, mostly Basketball and Volleyball though. JJ is great at kicking a soccer ball, throw a dodgeball, and also swing a baseball bat really hard, doing a home run for his team. Trivia * JJ and Wilson like listening to old western musics. Especially Wilson's favorite: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdyRPjv-G14